


Pretty Darling Boy

by cherry_blossom_boy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Begging, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom_boy/pseuds/cherry_blossom_boy
Summary: Aziraphale had gone to the market at least, what, a half hour ago? Crowley pondered this fact for a moment as he looked down at his dreadfully tight pants. Aziraphale took about an hour at the market the last time he went. Still, he wondered. His angel could be quite unpredictable at times. Though..He still had time.Right?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Pretty Darling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can infer what'll happen from the summary and tags, haha. I'm sorry if this is bad, the last time I wrote something was writing Hamilton oneshots on Wattpad in 2018. Anyway, enjoy!! I appreciate any comments and kudos :)

Crowley had been woken up early in the morning by his own erection, of all things. It wasn't the best way he could've started his day.

Since the day of the Armageddon that wasn't, he'd let himself feel things. Human emotions that had once seemed trivial to him. He let himself explore the idea of attraction, among those emotions. He had realized that attraction was, in some ways, what he had already been feeling. He didn't think it was entirely a human emotion. Crowley had been somewhat "attracted" to Aziraphale since the Beginning, although the romantic part was somewhat... new. He started feeling this way during the nineteen-seventies. He had just found out Aziraphale had liked him in that same way about a week ago, the day of Armageddon. They had been in, well, some sort of a relationship ever since. Sex wasn't usually at the top of his list of things to do, but Aziraphale made it quite hard to stop thinking of things in an intimate way. He often thought of kneeling pleasantly between the angel's legs, taking Aziraphale's cock in his mouth as the angel praised him, told him how good he was. Aziraphale was very good at making his partner need his touch. 

Aziraphale had engaged in some forms of sexual activity with Crowley. His angel was quite indulgent with him, actually. Sometimes, Crowley thought that it was a surprise that his boyfriend hadn't fell with him, with all the dirty thoughts that he seemed to have. Crowley had been feeling a large bit more aroused when he thought about his partner now than before, when he thought that his romantic feelings couldn't possibly be reciprocated by such a nice person. 

The arousal could been present even when he didn't want it to be. Even while he had taken a fucking piss, in some corner of his mind, he thought about how nice it would feel to be under his lover, be pliant to the angel's touch. He wondered, at one point in this particular day, if he could just take care of it himself. He was, quite honestly, scared of initiating anything sexual. He could just have a quick wank and it would be over with. Although, the problem was that Aziraphale was sleeping soundly in Crowley's bed. Crowley thought about waking him up, for a moment, but thought better of it. Waking up his angel for something as mundane and selfish as Crowley's own aching erection wasn't really something that even Crowley would do, and he had done some pretty awful temptations. 

Crowley waited until Aziraphale woke up and gave him an excuse about there being "no food in this bloody place", to send him straight to the supermarket. He felt a bit rude, but felt as if asking for Aziraphle's help would be even ruder. Crowley idly drummed his fingers along his thighs, and wondered for a moment. Did he even have enough time to take care of himself? 

Aziraphale had gone to the market at least, what, a half hour ago? Crowley pondered this fact for a moment as he looked down at his dreadfully tight pants. Aziraphale took about an hour at the market the last time he went. Still, he wondered. His angel could be quite unpredictable at times. Though.. he still had time, right?

Crowley hummed and ran his fingers over his crotch, gently, before unzipping his trousers. He stood and took his pants off, almost tripping on them as he went to sit back down on his bed. He took his dick out from his underwear, slowly starting to rub along the shaft. He made a small "mmph" sound before speeding up a bit. He wished Aziraphale had HIS fingers on Crowley's cock. He needed it, even. He imagined his angel here with him, quietly murmuring praises into Crowley's ears. "Go on, love, you're doing so well, you're such a good boy for me, aren't you, dearest?" Aziraphale would say, running a hand though his lover's hair as he stroked him off. Crowley's lips fell open.

He got more breathy as he vividly imagined Aziraphale doing such lewd things to him. Maybe Aziraphale could finger him open, tell him how precious he looks. And, of course, Crowley would take it so well. He's very good for his angel. Crowley moaned, rubbing his hand over the tip of his hard cock. 

He could feel himself close to the edge after a few more minutes, and he whined out pleas to the empty room. "Please, _f-fuck_, 'Ziraphale, _please-_" He whimpered and thought about Aziraphale shushing him, telling him how well he was doing. 

He almost choked when he heard the bedroom door open. Aziraphale stood in the doorway with a bag of groceries in his hand, seeming almost as much in shock as Crowley was. Crowley quickly composed himself, swiftly shoving his cock back into his underwear and miracle-ing his trousers back on. He was still wearing his shirt, a black tank top. From anyone's point of view, Crowley thought, he must've looked a mess. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead, and he still had a (very) noticeable erection.

Aziraphale's cheeks were light pink, and he was still shocked, but he gained his composure quite quickly. "Dearest, do you need anything? Any.. help? Some water?" Aziraphale questioned, worried about the nervous look on Crowley's face. 

"Angel, I'm fine, don't worry!" Crowley exclaimed, quickly pulling his covers over his body. He was very, very unconvincing, even to an almost always oblivious Aziraphale. 

The angel huffed, sitting down on the bed next to Crowley. "My darling boy, you don't need to hide yourself from me. You know full well how much i love pleasing you. If you need help, you can always tell me, lovely, I wouldn't ever judge you." He murmured, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss, which was gladly reciprocated. 

Aziraphale miracled the groceries away, as to not disrupt the kiss. He mumbled at some point for Crowley to sit in his lap, which was quickly obeyed, before they both went back to making out. The more intimate parts of their relationship were quite nice to Aziraphale. He appreciated any opportunity to show his love any sort of passion, sexual or nonsexual. 

Crowley tried to discreetly rub his crotch against Aziraphale's thigh, but his attempt at being discreet just made it even more noticeable. Aziraphale broke the kiss before chuckling at Crowley, who had immediately started pouting. "Now, now, let me take care of you, dearest." The man said, starting to unzip Crowley's trousers. The latter blushed profusely and let himself enjoy the affection. 

When Crowley's trousers were off, Aziraphale looked him right in the eyes and felt his erection through his underwear. Which was quite unexpected from Crowley. He hummed, biting his lip. Aziraphale grinned. "Are you absolutely sure you need me to touch you, my love?" He teased, rubbing even slower. Crowley frowned.

"I-i do! For someone's sake, _please_ don't make me beg for you." Crowley huffed. Aziraphale chuckled, miracle-ing his boyfriend's underwear off before slowly wrapping his skillful hand around the other's shaft. Crowley made a small noise, letting his hips shift up towards the touch. He buried his face into his angel's neck, muttering pleas that were almost incoherent. Aziraphale hushed him, gently running his hands though Crowley's red hair. "Shh, darling, it's alright. You look so nice like this. What a pretty, darling boy." He murmured, speeding up his other hand, just a bit. Just enough for Crowley to start thrusting harder into Aziraphale's grip. 

"Nngh- 'Ziraphale, please, talk more-" Crowley whimpered, biting his lip lightly. Aziraphale picked up his pace, nodding. 

"You're so good for me, Crowley. My good boy. I love hearing you, by the way. You sound so sweet." The man said, smiling as Crowley just about shivered at the words. Aziraphale would murmur soft praises every once in a while, making Crowley squirm just about everytime. It was only a few more minutes of this before Crowley felt himself getting closer and closer. His voice got breathy and he moaned, lifting his head up to pull his partner into a kiss. 

"'M so close, 'Zira, need you, g-gonna cum, please-", Crowley babbled on, "_Oh, fuck, 'Zira,_ I-I'll be so fuckin' good for you, let me cum." 

He was shushed up by Aziraphale. "Go on, lovely, cum for me. Show me how good it feels when I do this to you." He whispered, speeding his motions up just as fast as Crowley always liked it. He heard his boyfriend groan his name one last time, followed by a string of obscenities as he came. Aziraphale pulled his hand away once he was finished. 

"There, now, let's clean you up, my boy." Aziraphale said, walking towards the door and gesturing for Crowley to follow, which he reluctantly did, after putting his underwear back on. Aziraphale led him into the bathroom, washing his hands before asking if he wanted to bathe with him. Crowley, of course said yes. They let themselves enjoy each other's company as they got scrubbed up. Afterward, they put on their pajamas and headed back towards the bedroom. The room was still scented lightly with the smell of sex, but both were too tired to give a shit. They turned out the lights before climbing into bed, wrapping in blankets and embracing each other happily. 

After a couple minutes, Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale's ear. "I don't think I've ever told you how much i love you, Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale laughed softly. "It's alright, my love." He said, his smile going unnoticed in the dim room. Crowley blushed, grinning. "Well, I do love you! You know bloody well that I'd buy the moon if you wanted it, angel." He exclaimed. Aziraphale chuckled at him before gently placing a kiss where he thought must be his forehead. 

_ "I love you, too."_


End file.
